stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Centrum voor Innovatie en Wetenschappelijke Ontwikkeling
200px|right Zypher Corp. is een overkoepelende instelling die de directe regelingen van het hele Zypher gebeuren controleert. Het is een organisatie die de financiële middelen beheert en de directie herbergt. Ze bevindt zich op de zesde verdieping van de Civitian Tower, gelegen in Civitas Libertas. Een stukje geschiedenis Het concept van de Zypher Corporation werd op 6 juni 2007 door Regaliorum opgestart. Het betrof hier een onderzoeks- en ontwikkelingsfaciliteit die luisterde naar de naam Zypher Dynamics. Het woord Zypher is de Engelse variant van het Klassieke Zephyrus, de benaming voor de Westenwind. Deze stond symbool voor de ontwikkeling en de westerse beschaving. Het is ook een directe link naar de gebieden waarop Zypher zich bezighoud; namelijk alles wat onze moderne ontwikkelingsmaatschappij ten goede komt. Kort daarna werden Zypher Medias en Zypher Investments opgericht. De eerste is nadien uit deze corporation verdwenen nadat ze werd opgesplitst tussen Dimitri Neyt en Ingmar Vasieleghem. Zypher Investments is nu voor 30% in handen van Forambo. Van zodra deze wat wankele periode achter de rug was werd er een nieuw pad door Zypher bewandeld: Zypher Aëronautics was geboren! Er zou al gauw een eigen sateliet gelanceerd worden en baanbrekend onderzoek worden gedaan in samenwerking met de LASA. [[Afbeelding:Newzypherlogo.gif|450px|left|thumb|Het vernieuwde logo van Zypher Dynamics]] Zypher Aëronautics was een succes en bracht genoeg op om een nog gewaagdere weg te gaan. Het begon met wat onderzoek naar energiebronnen, maar moest al vlug een eigen afdeling krijgen die Zypher Energy werd gedoopt. Nu wordt er daar door middel van kernfusie genoeg energie geproduceerd om heel Libertas te ondersteunen. Na een korte periode van rust werd er aan Zypher een bedrijfje uit een wel heel apparte sector aangeboden. Het was gespecialiseerd in kunstmatige intelligentie. Natuurlijk was zo'n aanbod onweerstaanbaar en er was alweer een nieuwe afdeling binnen Zypher, Zypher Robotics. Nu Zypher zo groot was geworden was er nood aan structuut, een overkoepelende organisatie. En zo zag het feitelijke Zypher Corporation het licht. Diezelfde dag nog werd ook Innovation Oil, dat voor 60% door de Zypher Corporation wordt beheerd, opgericht. De andere 40% gingen naar Ingmar Vansieleghem, die als eerste met het idee over de brug kwam. Nu de Zypher Corporation de smaak te pakken had richten ze een transportbedrijf op met de naam Transfer Logistics. Ook de farmaceutische sector kon niet uitblijven en Zypher Generics werd opgericht. Transfer Logistics is overgenomen en hervormd door de 11th. Company en daarvoor kregen we 35% van 11th. Logos. Intussen stond Zypher Investments te verkommeren en dus vond de Zypher Corporation dat er nood was aan een 'risorgimento'. Er werd een beurs opgericht en de wedstrijd Company of the Year werd gelanceerd. Weinig daarna kwam ook Privat Airlines van de grond. Beursnotering :→ Volgens de beursnotering is de Zypher Corporation nu 352 miljoen euro waard. Mailadres Sinds kort heeft de Zypher Corporation ook een algemeen mailadres aangevraagd bij Blackmail. Wil je iets achterlaten, doe dan gerust. Ons adres? Zypher@blackmail.liber Plannen Er zijn al plannen gemaakt voor volgende ondernemingen/projecten: * Oprichten van het Innovation Concern. Aandelen & partners * xx% van bedrijf - partner (bezit het andere deel) * 100% van Privat Airlines * 70% van Zypher Investments - Forambo * 60% van Innovation Oil - Ingmar Vansieleghem * 35% van 11th. Logos - Ingmar Vansieleghem * 20% van 11th. Transport - Ingmar Vansieleghem Contracten Hier staan alle contracten die we hopen binnen te halen... * xx% van bedrijf - huidig aandeelhouder * min 50% van LASA - Dmitri ::→ De LASA is een ruimtevaartorganisatie die we deels zouden willen laten samengaan met Zypher Aëronautics. Aangezien de huidige aandeelhouder er relatief weinig mee bezig is, kan hij best wat hulp gebruiken. Er is reeds een voorstel gedaan en we wachten nu op een antwoord... * ??% van Privat Airlines - ?? ::→ Privat Airlines zou een privé luchtvaartmaatschappij moeten worden... * ??% via Diesaajn - Dimitri Neyt ::→ Diesaajn is op zoek naar een medewerker die in ruil voor aandelen logo's ontwerpt. Misschien kunnen we wel een tekenaar missen... * ??% van het Innovation Concern - ?? ::→ het Innovation Concern wordt een samengaan van bedrijven uit de innovatieve sectoren. Voorlopig is die markt nog niet volledig door ons ingeschat...